


Three words between the trees

by Ciesa_wiie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien 18 Marinette 17, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dating, Drabble, F/M, First stages of dating, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciesa_wiie/pseuds/Ciesa_wiie
Summary: Drabble: Picnic date filled with fluffAdrien and Marinette are in the first stage of their relationship and decides to go for a picnic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The shortest drabbles ever





	Three words between the trees

The sky was clear, not a single sign of upcoming rain. A mild summer breeze floated through the open windows. The wind made the bluenette's longer hair swirled around and in front of her face for a second. It made the golden-haired boy, sitting next to her burst into laughter. Frankly, he could only catch her glance for a moment before she would tell him to keep his eyes on the road as she always did whenever Adrien found his eyes lingered on his girlfriend's face. This time, Marinette didn't concentrate on the fact that he was driving and gave him a slight punch in the shoulder. It didn't make him stop looking at her, _no_ instead his eyes _continued_ to stay on her. His laughter stopped though as he gave her a fake but long _"ouch"_ in return.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," The blond cheerfully thought to himself as Marinette had snickered the second her fist collided with his right shoulder, but burst into laughter too when he _"ouuuch'ed"._ Both of them enjoyed the blissful moment as Adrien's eyes went on the road again. It was the first time that they were going on a _real date._ Or you know 

The drive was a quick one since a small, casual and comfortable conversation was spoken. 

𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐫, 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐚 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐮𝐩𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐧. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐜𝐤 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥, 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐚𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐚𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞. 𝐖𝐡𝐢𝐥𝐞 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐦𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐜𝐤, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨𝐬𝐬 𝐢𝐭. 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐬𝐩𝐢𝐥𝐭 𝐬𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝, 𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝.

𝐌𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝 𝐮𝐩, 𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲. 𝐀𝐫𝐦𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐧𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬. 𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐦𝐞𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐟𝐞𝐥𝐭 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐥 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭. 𝐀 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐤𝐢𝐬𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐟𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦. 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐮𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐲 𝐛𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐤𝐞𝐭 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐨𝐮𝐭. 𝐀 𝐬𝐮𝐧𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐤𝐲. 𝐀 𝐬𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐦. "𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐞." 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐬𝐨 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐰𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐬𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬. 𝐒𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐥𝐲, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐢𝐫𝐥 𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐚 𝐬𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐭𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐢𝐧𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐲'𝐬 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬. "𝐈 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐲𝐨𝐮." 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐛𝐨𝐭𝐡 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐢𝐠𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫'𝐬 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞. 𝐎𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐠𝐚𝐢𝐧.


End file.
